Corrupted
by M4try0shk4 Karkat
Summary: Karkat is corrupted. Karkat has sepration issues, and Dave.. well Dave is the one who Karkat loves. ((SORRY I suck at summaries. but. sadstuck, Humanstuck, self harm, death.))


Corrupted

Karkat is corrupted. He has separation issues and he has been left for dead 23 times. He is to trusting and he falls for it every time. Dave loved that about Karkat. Dave loved how Karkat looked, how he acted, how he spoke. But he loved John, his "heterosexual" best friend. But Karkat didn't care, or, he didn't know. He only knew that he loved Dave, that he loved Dave and his ways.

Karkat never questioned. He never fought. He never did anything unless told. He loved to watch romcoms, which Dave thought was cute. Dave thought everything about Karkat was cute. But Karkat wasn't John. Dave loves John. Not Karkat.

Karkat couldn't understand why Dave was leaving. Only that it was his fault. It's always his fault. Always was. Always will be. Maybe he had cooked the wrong food, or cuddled for a bit too long. But Dave was hoping John, after breaking up with Vriska, would love him back.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Karkat whispered. He kept whispering it over and over until it became choked sobs.

"We're breaking up." Dave had said, and left immediately. Nothing else was said. Not one thing to help Karkat. So Karkat just say there, on the floor, on his knees in the apartment he owned. Crying, and whispering. The third day after Dave had left, Karkat had gotten a kitchen knife and began cutting, and slicing his arms, crying and whispering to himself "It's my fault. I'm worthless. I'm useless. I'm nothing. " and he continued to do so for the next day.

Dave had been rejected. John still didn't love him, and he needed someone. So Dave went to Karkat. Karkat couldn't say anything except "I'm sorry." And "I still love you." Dave just hugged Karkat as the boy sobbed.. And sobbed. They had fallen asleep like that.

Karkat always woke up first. He made breakfast, always Dave's favorite foods, always Dave's favorite drinks. Then Karkat did chores. Cleaned, laundry, everything. Anything to keep Dave happy. Dave always told Karkat where he was going, what he was doing. Dave had never hesitated to ask what he had wanted, or when he wanted Karkat. Dave only hesitated to tell Karkat "I love you" when Karkat said it to him. And Karkat believed it. Evey word.

Then it came. Dave left again. This time, without a word. Just left, leaving Karkat in a broken state. The next day, Karkat jumped from the roof of the 10 story apartment, but he hadn't died. He just got bruised a bit but he hadn't died. The very same day, Karkat was sent to the insane asylum. He never said anything but "I'm sorry". He never did anything but cry. They had to force feed him, force him to sleep, force him to do anything. Karkat didn't even know what was going on. He only knew is that he wanted to be dead. Karkat didn't even know that Dave had visited the asylum everyday since the first day he was administered. But they never let him in.

They never would. Not until Karkat's condition had improved.

Overtime, Karkat stopped saying "I'm sorry" and crying. He began doing things on his own. His condition was improving. One year passed of Dave coming and the finally let him in. Karkat didn't even notice until Dave had wrapped his arms around Karkat and asked "Do you still love me?"  
"I- I- I-" was all Karkat managed to say before he began sobbing and crying out "I'm sorry Dave I'm so sorry" and "I love you, I love you so much.".

Then the guards came. Claiming Dave was worsening Karkat's condition. Dave said nothing as they escorted him out. He said nothing but "I forgive you." And he was gone.

And so was Karkat. Karkat smiled a sad, broken smile before falling into a comatose state. He was sent to the hospital, and he didn't ever wake up.  
Dave had visited him everyday, for 3 years. Telling him that he forgave him. That he was there. On Dave's birthday, though, Karkat woke up. After 3 years of Dave hating himself, Karkat had woken up. He stared at Dave. Dave stared back. Dave squeezed Karkat's hand, and Karkat squeezed back.

"Karkat.. " Dave said, smiling with tears streaming down his face. H brought Karkat's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers, then his palm. Then Dave choked out through his tears " Karkat I forgive you. Karkat I'm sorry. Karkat.. I love you."

"..." Karkat said nothing. He stared at Dave for a minuet more, before smiling that same sad smile he had before the coma. "Dave." He finally whispered. "I hate you." Karkat flatlined. He died as soon as he said that to Dave. Karkat's voice was sincere but hateful.

Dave had only blamed himself. Dave couldn't live on like an emotionless beast at that moment. Dave broke, sobbing and feeling guilty. He killed the only one who had ever loved him. He killed the only one who Dave could consider someone whom he truly loved. Dave killed Karkat.

A/N: just note: I was role playing by myself, and this story had appeared, it was sad, and it made me cry, just as much as Karkat had. I don't know why I had come up with this but I am NOT SORRY.


End file.
